stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
323: Hunkahunka
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause anyone he pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When he pecks someone, and the person sees someone, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under palm trees shaped into a heart while holding the hands of the person he/she fell in love with. And right then the person says, "I think I love him/her," if the person is distant, or "I think I love you," if the person is right in front of them. He was activated by an ocean wave. 323 was later captured by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel, where he caused Hämsterviel to fall for Gantu, although Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Was rescued in "Snafu." Personality 323 likes to play around and loves using his experiment function just for fun. He gets frustrated rather easily, usually when his pecks don't work. Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink and maroon feathers on his body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly and purple-tipped wings and tail. He stands 3 inches tall and is light, weighing under 5 lbs. Special Abilities Hunkahunka causes artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. A victim of Hunkahunka is affected by the propostic injection in coordination, with behanidine stimulus, as stated by Jumba (in "Hunkahunka"). This is to say, Hunkahunka injects a drug that effects certain nerves, causing an artificial "love" with the first person they see. Weaknesses The effects of Hunkahunka's peck can be reversed by being sprayed with water in the face. His pecks also kick in when the victim sees somebody, so if the whole place is dark, the pecks will not have effect immediately. Stitch! Hunkhunka made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him. However, Hunkahunka caused Angel to become obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson. Gallery 4567547.png 12344555.jpg|Pecks David 2332333222.jpg 33684804.png 0000448484.png 122444333.jpg 946744945.png|Pecks Gantu 1438348634.png 54323423.jpg 775454343.png|Hunkahunka captured by Stitch 85858588888.png 4533232.jpg|Pecks Keoni 663634343.png 545544333221.jpg 0343434342.png 7878754455.png 2347474344.png 623232323.png 969459459.png 40875656555.png 12323532532.png 836383488.png 332332311.jpg 156854545.png 477888787878.png 21192399139.png 6848445.png 111124359.png 257111113333.png 291198686869.png 4423312111111.png 033342.jpg 7394111235.png|Pecks Nani 5523333233.png 555555232323.png 51214444.png 5442100539.png 5888222222.png 248866666.png 3333333335555.png 350056056664.png|Pecks the Ice-Cream Man 495545534.png 6660660601111.png 0536868348.jpg 8966494949.png|Hunkahunka captured by Gantu 91141414144.png 82323211111.png|Pecks Hamsterviel Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h56m55s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h46m22s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h35m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h49m08s20.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 212343424.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 10-39-39.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-23-13.jpg|Hunkahunka in Stitch! anime screenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-19.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-24-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-26-24.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-09.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-43-13.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 12-19-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-46-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-48-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-03-18.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-58.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-52-21.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-51-01.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-00.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-33.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-55-14.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-56-04.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-57-07.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-59-41.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-00-08.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-01-14.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-38-39.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-00.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-40-23.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-16.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-32.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-11.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-42.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-48-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-49-20.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-07.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-52-34.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-49.jpg panes57.jpg Hunkahunkachi.png Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love". Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love". *In his first appearance, he had dark purple feathers. However, in the opening song, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323 Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured experiments